


Bewitched, Bothered and just a bit bewildered

by runawayheart



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayheart/pseuds/runawayheart
Summary: Mal will have you know this is not her fault at all. Well maybe it was. Okay its completely her fault but if you did not want her to do something then don't leave a letter telling her what to do. It just leads to the mayhem she finds herself in because of it.





	Bewitched, Bothered and just a bit bewildered

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Because you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

 

 

 

 

Mal was always convinced her mother was completely and utterly insane if she was being honest. Ever since she was little she would hear her babble on and on about how their family were part of a long line of powerful witches and that she too was one. The difference was that as she got older the talk of magic and powers was that much more horrifying and she just wished her mother would behave like the rest she knew. But instead her mother would talk about mystical events and that she had to cultivate her magic while it was at its peak. She of course completely ignored her mother and when given the chance moved as far away as she could from her. It would not be until many years later that she would see her mother and the circumstances were less then ideal. Since it would due to the death of her mother and being the one assigned to taking care of her belongings and final arrangements since she was an only child. So it was with great reluctance she went back home and made her best friend Jay come with her since she refused to go back without someone suffering along with her it was only fair in her mind. 

 

When she was little their home seemed enormous a castle even but now its just seemed like an empty relic whose owner was now gone. Mal felt a chill and she was not sure it was a natural one practically dragging Jay inside with her just wanting to get this done and over with. There was boxes everywhere and she sent Jay to the basement sure her mother had items hoarded down there as well. If she was being honest the basement always was a place best avoided. It didn't help any that her mother claimed to summon creatures from other worlds down there. Even now certain there was no such thing as magic was still reluctant not wanting to chance seeing anything that would haunt her dreams for plenty of nights. Letting out a sigh she decided to head up to her mother's room thinking if there was anything of essence it would be there. Besides she just wanted to feel the woman she had once hated and loved with equal measure. If asked about her feelings towards the woman who birthed her there were just too many to possibly pinpoint just one. 

 

She found the usual so called magical items her mother seemed to love using for her so called spells. Even a spell book sitting on top of her dresser. Not sure if she would ever read it but she slipped it inside her bag that was when something caught her eye. It was sitting on the nightstand by her mother's bed and curiosity got the better of her deciding to get a closer look. The lamp did not look like much but it was certainly dirty trying to clean it off when she cut her hand on what she guessed was a chip in it letting the lamp drop and a hiss of pain fell from her lips. Figures even her mother's so called decorations were harmful applying pressure to the wound she stepped back noticing smoke come from the lamp. Before she could even call for Jay a woman appeared in front of her and Mal was not sure what to think. What the hell was her mother doing with something so powerful? Were they really witches as her mother told her all along? 

 

"I've never been summoned by someone so young before. But I can taste the power in you. Maleficent must be dead if you could even handle my lamp." 

 

This is all too much for Mal to process if she's being honest. She did not want any of this and just wants to hit rewind. Especially not some ridiculously gorgeous genie standing in front of her thinking she's some powerful witch who knows what she's doing. She thinks about what she knows when it comes to genie's and her knowledge is limited and strictly tied to children films which she doubts is going to be helpful to her. All she does know is that her blood somehow summoned it. So whether it's the greatest plan she simply runs out of her mothers room and heads towards the basement hoping Jay did not encounter anything as strange as she just did. Not knowing that it was only the beginning of her troubles. Then again hindsight was never a strong suit of hers. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea I got from a prompt on tumblr and another idea from something else. Hopefully you enjoy it.


End file.
